


Hello, my star

by blaziken



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Date, M/M, Things Go Wrong, for enstars secret santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaziken/pseuds/blaziken
Summary: Subaru and Natsume try to go on a Christmas date, but things don't always work out as planned. Luckily Natsume always has something up his sleeve.
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Hello, my star

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Ensemble Stars Secret Santa! My giftee is @/tsukiyachi on twitter, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> The prompt was Subaru and Natsume going on a Winter date that's supposed to be perfect, but things go wrong!

Today was supposed to be perfect. Subaru had planned everything out for the day: their meeting time, their activity list, and he’d even picked out somewhere for them to eat later that evening. Being stuck on a train going nowhere in-between stations, however, was _not_ in the plan, especially when he needed to meet Natsume approximately 10 minutes ago. The announcement informing of the delay simply stated that there were ‘maintenance issues’, and Subaru groaned loudly, earning more than one annoyed look from the passengers around him. He slumped his head back without bothering to check his phone: he knew he’d have no signal in the tunnel they were stuck in, so there was no point even attempting to send a message to Natsume. Subaru was frustrated to say the least, but he hoped at least Natsume would realise he wasn’t ditching him. This grouching was far from Subaru’s normal sunshine self, but he was allowed to feel frustrated once in a while, especially when it came to his date. The atmosphere in the train didn't help him at all, he'd bundled up to ward against the cold but the carriage was sweltering, and he could tell everyone around him was just as frustrated, but he seemed the only one happy to air that frustration. But, he resigned himself to patience (begrudgingly), and prayed to Daikichi that the rest of the day would be kinder to him. 

It took another 20 minutes to make the five minute, four stop journey, and as Subaru barrelled out of the carriage, he immediately got scolded by the staff in the station. He bowed sheepishly in apology and skittered off, still rushing but at a slower pace that was (hopefully) not going to get him told off again. He zoomed out of the Station with as much care as he could manage, dodging unsuspecting members of the public and shouting delayed apologies when he accidentally and, unsurprisingly, crashed into a few people. There was a lot of bobbing and weaving on his part, with it being so close to Christmas the couples were out in force, all holding hands and looking all lovey-dovey with each other, and it made Subaru’s heart squeeze just a little bit, so he picked up his pace. 

By the time he’d reached their meeting place, Subaru was out of breath and incredibly hot, despite the bitter winter air around him. He spotted Natsume immediately, not that it was a particularly difficult task to begin with. Bright red hair with his distinctive white streak against a sharp black coat, completely focused on his phone so that he was oblivious to the fact there were _absolutely_ people taking sneaky photos of him. He was a picture of beauty and grace, and if he wasn’t in such a rush, Subaru would have liked to have stopped to look at him, just for a moment. But he didn’t have time to get caught up in his thoughts like that: he skidded to a halt in front of Natsume and bowed low, panting as he stammered out an apology.

“Sorry I - train was stuck - no signal - couldn’t message - I’m sorry -”

Natsume raised an eyebrow and pocketed his phone, then placed a hand on Subaru’s shoulder, willing his magic to steady his boyfriend. “No need to worry, Baru-kUN, I know there was an issue with your traIN. I knew you wouldn’t leave me without a woRD.”

“Wahhh I’m glad, I was so worried! I got yelled at a lot but I’m finally here and I can finally see you!” Subaru straightened himself up and fell forward into Natsume, he wrapped his arms around the other boy’s neck and exhaled loudly, the tiniest bit of tension managing to weave its way out of his shoulders just from being held. “I missed you, Natsume!”

“I missed you too, Baru-kUN. I cast a spell to maKE the people around stop lookING, but I don’t think it workED.” He threw a cursory glance around him at the people who were still staring, and it didn’t take them long to become very interested in their phones. He was frustrated he wasn’t able to do the same about the noise, but there was far more excitement around them than his magic could handle. He glanced quickly at his watch, and pushed Subaru away lighty. “I don’t hate you hugging mE, but don’t you think we should be goiNG. I don’t think you want us to miss our bus do yOU?”

Subaru jolted up with a start, a brief flash of panic in his eyes. “N-no not at all! I’ve got the perfect day planned! And this isn’t going to stop me!” He grabbed Natsume’s hand and tugged lightly, leading them both towards their bus stop for their next destination.

* * *

"Baru-kUN, had you checked if they were opEN?”

Subaru was slumped forward, his head rested against the closed gates of the Zoo’s entrance, arms dangled limply forwards. There was a sign on the other side of the gates in large, colourful letters stating that, due to essential maintenance works, the Zoo would be closed for the next three days. Subaru made a loud sound of displeasure, then turned around and slumped his back against the gates. 

“They’re always open at this time, I came here last year with Hokke, Ukki and Sari, AHHHH I can’t believe they’re closed! This was part of my perfect date plan!” Subaru exclaimed with frustration and rustled his hair, leaving himself in a fluffy, disheveled state. Natsume frowned at him and showed his phone, the front page of the zoo’s website clearly stating the planned closure. 

“Wahhh I’m so sorry Natsume, I didn’t check to see if they were open and made us spend all that time getting here.”

Natsume put his phone away, and reached out to grab both of Subaru’s hands in his own. “It’s alright, Baru-kUN, you know I just enjoy spending time with yOU.” He leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Subaru’s cheek, causing him to blush ever so slightly.

“I- I know, I just feel stupid that we came all this way for nothing.”

Natsume gave him another kiss, then stepped back and pulled Subaru from his slump against the gate. “Let’s go back, Baru-kUN. We can find something else to do until we get hunGRY.” 

Subaru grumbled back at Natsume but nodded in acceptance, allowing Natsume to pull him long behind him. He gripped Natsume’s hand a little tighter and smiled warmly at his boyfriend’s back, picking up his pace to match him, but still enjoyed being led. 

They ended up walking aimlessly for a while, partly to waste some time, but partly because they were simply enjoying each others company. Subaru nattered about anything and everything and Natsume listened intently, offering comments where Subaru wanted, but mostly opting to lead the two on their aimless wander. They came across a few people who stopped them for photos and handshakes, most of them because of the boys’ idol activities, but there was one who stopped to speak solely to Natsume, completely ignoring Subaru. They spoke forcefully of Natsume’s Mother, and although he was polite and answered all their questions, Subaru could tell he was getting more and more frustrated with them. Subaru eventually stepped in and showed them a blinding smile, then grabbed Nasume’s hand again. 

“Sorry, we have to be somewhere! Thanks for being Sakasaki-san’s fans! Bye!” He marched Natsume away with a tight grip on his hand, and once they were out of sight and out of earshot, he finally slowed down.

“Thank you Baru-kUN. I was fine, but I think I wouLD have let that go on for far too loNG. Talk of my Mother is always a drawn out affAIR.”

“You just looked like you were annoyed so I thought I’d drag you out! Besides! This day is about us! No one else!” Subaru beamed at him, and Natsume felt his heart skip, only slightly. He was glad they’d been away from the busy Christmas crowds for now, but he was pretty sure he was going to start embarrassing himself if they stayed away on their own any longer.

“Come on, Baru-kUN. Let’s go find an arcade we can play in until you’re hunGRY.”

“Uuuwah! That’s a great ide—HEY? Are you saying I’m the one who's gonna get hungry first?”

Natsume winked at him and carried on walking, his vibrant laugh echoed down the quiet street.

* * *

After returning to the busy Christmas streets, the pair found themselves in the least crowded arcade they could get to, and spent far too much time there than either of them had expected to. In spite of all the gaudy lights and obnoxiously loud games machines, it was warm, comforting, and the most fun they had all day. Subaru had challenged Natsume very proudly to Taiko No Tatsujin, chose a Trickstar song as a contender, then lost spectacularly to him. He hung his head in shame and challenged him to a rematch, to much the same outcome. 

After a few hours spent with little issue (aside from the ungodly amount of money they’d spent), it was finally time for Subaru to lead them to the restaurant he’d chosen. It wasn’t far from the arcade they’d been holed up in, which had only been slightly part of the plan on Subaru’s part. The queue outside the restaurant was enormous, but Subaru rocked up to the desk at front of house and gave his name confidently, happy for something to finally be going his way.

“I’m very sorry, but there’s no reservation under that name, Sir. You’re welcome to join the line for when a table becomes free.”

Subaru ruffled his hands through his hair and skulked dejectedly back to Natsume, informing him of yet another mistake he’d made for their date. He tried to keep upbeat about it by weighing up the pros of waiting in the queue, and also offered to find them somewhere else to eat. But Natsume could tell Subaru was starting to lose his thunder. He kissed Subaru quickly on the cheek and pulled out his phone, quickly checking something without showing him, then stuffed his phone back in his pocket before Subaru could be too nosy. 

“Baru-kUN, I’ve got an idea of somewhere to go instEAD. Do you trust mE?”

“Uwaa of course I trust you Natsume! I’m so sorry today has been so disastrous that you have to fix it, it was supposed to be perfect but everything just kept going wrong.” Subaru pouted and Natsume had to successfully contain a laugh, before leading him away from the latest cause of his disappointment. Natsume led him for a while, their destination being a few train stops away but thankfully they didn’t have quite the same issues that Subaru had that morning. He’d had a suspicion that he may have been cursed, but Natsume being with him was reassuring, especially after he’d asked his boyfriend to cast a spell on them before they got on the train. 

“My magic doesn’t quite work like that, Baru-kUN. But for you I wiLL.”

When they finally arrived at their destination with no trouble at all, Subaru was beginning to feel everything that happened to them today was fate. He stared intently at the entrance to the planetarium and wordlessly held Natsume’s hand, inching ever closer to the entrance. 

“This was the best I could think oF.”

“Natsume it’s perfect, looking up at the stars with you holding your hand is just the best idea!”

* * *

“Baru-kUN? You said you wanted to give me the perfect daTE, well despite everything that went wroNG I wouldn’t want to change today for anythING.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this prompt! I've neerr written Subaru before so I'm very sory if he's vastly out of character! 
> 
> Find me on twitter @/clothhwaltz!


End file.
